youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost and Found
Okay, I have like five minutes but I really wanted to get this idea down! 10 people, different ages, races, and sex are brought together. Slowly, it dawns that maybe, despite the differences on the outside, they could be the same.... I know it sounds lame right now, but I promise a good story. With a nice twist of course ;) I have to go now sorry!!! Character Guide Spitz- Main Protagonist, 18, goes to California to escape father, he is kind and generous but has built up anger Danni- Protagonist, 85, has a rich life style, goes to California after her husband dies, very wise and relaxed Marco- Protagonist, 32, refuses to go to California and is taken by force, has lots of anger and is not appreciative of what he has Ellie- Protagonist, 6, taken by force from adoptive parents, she is protected by the others due to her age Tyson- Protagonist, 26, TBC Gianna- Protagonist, 41, TBC Taylor- Protagonist, 17, TBC Vincent- Antagonist, 22, TBC Host- Antagonist, ?? Spitz POV- 18 years-old, Male, Caucasian, blue eyes, and brown hair I received the letter a few days after I found out I would be going to Columbia for college. My father was proud of me, I could see it in his eyes before they became glazed over in a flood of alcohol. My father was not what you would call and perfect role model. I found the letter at the shacks doorstep. The shack is my nick name for my supposed home. It's really just a three room living space held up by rotting wood. I see that it was addressed to me, Sebastian "Spitz" Green. It dawned on me that it was strange that they called me Spitz, only my closest of friends call me that. Anyway, I rip open the letter and quickly read it: Spitz, You are not all you. What you think you know is fake. Your life is fake. Please, come to the following address on the 30th of November: 555 Fake Street, Fakeville, CA. ::::::::: Sincerely, :::::::::: Your Host Honestly, I wouldn't have gone if Dad hadn't just pulled up with enough beer to last a single person a life time, but knowing Dad... I give it a week. Danni- 85 years-old, Female, Caucasian, grey hair, and brown eyes I glance my son as he is bent over my husbands body. His body is racked with sobs, and he seems to be lost in his own misery. Like he hasn't been ignoring us since he was 20. I don't even feel pity for him. My husband was not loyal, I found him with multiple other women over the course of our 60 year marriage, and I never left him. Why? I do not know. Maybe his sly smile of kind eyes always pulled me back to him. Our two children left me alone with him when they found out they were not going to receive our fortune. I gave it all to charity, to help others, but they would not except that. "Just give us half," my daughter begged. "No, you do not deserve it." I would always reply simply. Now that Phil is dead, I'm lost. With no where to go I always thought that me and Phil would be together until the last day I glance at the letter in my head. California is all the way across the country. So far from the big apple. But maybe it is just what I need. I gather up my few possessions and leave. Letting my son figure out what to do with Phil. Marco- 32 years-old, Male, Hispanic, Black hair, and Brown eyes I give a slight kiss to my wife as I stand to go to work. It's only 5:00 AM but being a janitor at a school requires you to be there by 6. I shower and eat a small bowl of cereal. I push down the anger as I look around the small dingy apartment. It infuriates me that I can't get my wife out of the slum that is our life. I want to do better, but my high school education prevents it. I want a child, but our financial situation prevents it. I want more, but I can't get it. I climb into the starchy uniform and go out ignoring the glaring whispers from the high school students around me. I almost trip over a leg and glare at the boy who put it out. He gives me the bird and I gruff. I want to rip his head off, I want to vaporize him, but I can't go to jail. My Lana is too kind to leave behind. I calm down and go to the janitors lounge, its really just the loading dock for the snacks for the vending machines but all the other janitors are there. I spot a letter on the table for me. I look it over and grimace. I can't go to California, a flight from Huston is way too much money. Instead I throw the letter out. Later, I'm sitting in my car on the way home when I notice a strange fog filling the car. The last thing I remember it a loud boom as I hit a tree and a man with a gas mask pulling me out. Ellie- 6 years old, Female, Caucasian, Blond hair, and blue eyes My fake mommy cries when she sees the man stepping out of the black car infront of the house. "Richard! They're here!" she calls to fake daddy. "Not yet, they said when she was 18!" they run into my room. I'm playing with Barbie in her dream house when I see them race in. They knock over my doll house and start to cry. They grab me and try to take me down stairs I don't want to go to the basement, there is monsters down there. I look outside the window and see a lot of men in gas masks. I look around and see lots of gas floating into the room. It looks funny and I want to touch it but fake-daddy won't let me. I want my real daddy back but he died when the car rolled when I was 5, so did real mommy. I watch as fake mommy is taken over by the gas. "Diane!" Fake-Daddy cries out. Then the gas takes over him too. I see a man in a gas mask yank them away and then everything goes dark.